Who says it takes a Monster?
by Zaara the black
Summary: For many years Monsters and Humans have lived side by side in what many consider the Era of 'New Peace'. However Peace comes at a cost that people don't look at or even realize.


Cat: Naruto X Musume

Title: Who says it take a monster.

Rating: M

Summary: For many years Monsters and Humans have lived side by side in what many consider the Era of 'New Peace'. However Peace comes at a cost that people don't look at or even realize.

We do not own Naruto or everyday life with a monster girl.

Zaara: Alright lets get this party started

Killjoy: I got something special brewing for when this is over.

Tio: Ooo does it have to do with those Honey Cakes!

Sasuke: This is a waste of my time.

Sakura: I am ready.

Location: Konoha

Uzumaki residence

0600

The Home of uzumaki Naruto wasn't as Large as most people would think the Son of a Powerful Diet Member and Leader of the 'Hokage' political group, would live as well as The heiress to one of the Contries most Noble clans. It was a simple two story traditional house on the edge of the street.

In the Master bedroom lay two people. Both of them taller then most people would have thought and the male was MUCH shorter then the female.

The female stood at 7'4, with cruves that made people have to look at her twice to see if she was real. A coke bottle figure with H-cup breasts, a creamy caramel completion, green eyes, and a horn in the middle of her head. She wore a white bra and panty set.

Laying next to her was her boyfriend-kun. Uzumaki Naruto heir to the Uzumaki Family. Most people mistake him for a delinquent since he was ¼ American and 1/4th German and ½ japanese. He stood at 6'1" apike blonde hair, dark blue eyes and whisker like marks that everyone assumed were tattoos. He currently wore just black pants.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the woman next to him who was breathing easily. Naruto sighed, before he removed her arm from around his body. As Strong as Tio was. Naruto was slightly Stronger. Getting up he walked over to his white dress shirt, blue tie, tan jacket and blue slacks. He had to get ready for School. Naruto grabbed a his black trench coat from the rack and went downstairs.

Naruto grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulders. "I'll see you later Tio-chan," said Naruto.

"But what about breakfast Boyfriend-kun!?" asked Tio looking at Naruto.

Naruto shuddered at her words. Tio was a great girl, but couldn't cook for shit. She once burned water. "No thanks tio-chan. I'll grab something on the way," said naruto leaving the house.

Naruto made his way down the street walking with many other students who wore the same uniform as him or a female version with a plaid black and blue pattern. Naruto reached into his trench pocket and pulled out a stick of Pocky. He was about to take a bite, but was stopped as someone stole said stick from his hand. Naruto turned and glared at said person. It was his childhood friend and smartest girl in his class Haruno Sakura.

Sakura stood at 5'6 with wide hips and B-cup breasts- something she hated with a passion-, bob-cut pink hair, green eyes, wearing the girls uniform with a red bandana in her hair. Over her school outfit she wore a read leather coat. And she was happily munching on HIS pocky.

"What the hell Sakura!" asked Naruto.

Sakura grinned at Naruto, before pocking him in the head. "To slow there Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

Naruto throw a punch at Sakura, that Sakura easily caught, before she swiped his foot from under him. Naruto hit the ground, but did a kip-up and got into a stance that Sakura marrioed. Both were 7th Degree black-belts in karate. But Sakura also had a background in boxing weres Naruto took up Brazilian Ju jitsu. Sakura and Naruto smirked at each other, before giving each other a fist bump.

"Your getting slow," said Sakura as she placed her hands behind her back.

Naruto put his hands behind his head as they walked. "I don't have time to practice like you do Sakura-chan. Remember I work a job after school," said Naruto.

"I guess your right," said Sakura before smirking. "So hows life with your new house guest?"

Over the summer break a few students had gotten a Exchange-student to live with them and by exchange he meant Monster. Monsters had been around almost as long as humans had, but only in he last 5 years had they integrated themselves into the human world with the Human-monster exchange bill. There were many problems with the bill that still needed to be flushed out. The wrost part was that Humans couldn't harm monsters and Vise-verse. That was especially true since Monsters had a Power advantage and Humans had a tech Advantage.

They came upon a large group of Students in the Parking lot of the School. Naruto looked at Sakura, before they ran forward and into the crowd or past the crowed and saw that reveal girls were being held captive by Orcs

Species: Orcs

Rank: Low D

Unique traits: tattoos, fangs, red eyes

Description: Low level Monsters that are considered to be on the lowest level of the D-ranked Monsters. They tend to fight in packs.

Side note: They have a tendency to take young human girls Hostage and do depraved things to them.

The Largest of the Orcs stood at 8 feet tall, long white and dark skin with fangs patruding from his mouth upwards. In his right hand was the ponytail of one Yamanaka Ino who's face was in pain as tears ran down her face.

"Um orc-sama can you please leave my students alone?" asked A silver haired man with a mask over his face.

The Orc looked at Kakashi, before kicking him in the chest and sent him away. "Beat it Scarecrow. I'm having fun with my new Hime-chan.

"Help!" sobbed Ino.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cellphone. He shot off a quick text, before turning to Sakura.

"How long before your partner gets here?" asked Naruto reaching into his case and pulling out a silver hilt that looked like it belonged to a katana.

Sakura reached into her pockets and pulled out a pair of black gloves. "He was still sleeping when I left. He won't be able to help. What about Tio-chan?" asked sakura.

"5 minutes. Until then we have to hold them off," said Naruto as he touched his hair making it turn blood red as his eyes turned purple.

Naruto and Sakura walked forward before staring at the leader.

Ino looked at her friends with teary eyes. "Naruto... Sakura-chan... help.

"Don't worry Ino-chan. This will all be over in a minute," said Sakura. "What the call Captain?"

"Target number 8 Male Orcs. Civilians 8 all Female. Use of force authorized to subdue only. Protcal Delta 13-2 of the Human-monster Exchange bill," said Naruto as his eyes went from vibrant to almost dead like

The Orc leader laughed. "What are a pair of humans going to do?" asked The Orc leader .

Sakura smirked, before vanishing. The orc leader's eyes widend as one of his subordinates was sent flying into a wall, out like a light. The Orcs turned to Sakura and looked at her gloves. Her once black glows were now pink and black gauntlets.

"What the hell!?" asked the orc Leader.

Sakura looked at the Orc leader. "Don't be surprised. This is a magical weapon designed by humanity's ansestors to combat evil. This is _Blossoms Pride_. It increases my strength up to 50x that of a normal person. For D-class monsters such as yourselves I only need 5x for you weaklings," smirked Sakura.

The Orc leader growled. "Fine then. Men teach this little bitch what happens when you mess with Orcs!"

Three Orcs charged, but were stopped in their tracks before they fell to the ground all out cold. The Orc leader back up with his remaining men as Naruto stood between the three with a kodachi sized blade in his hand. Only thing was that instead of a steel or silver color the blade was almost a yellowish-white.

"This is my Weapon. White Trick. It allows me to make a blade of any length or Size. It has two other abilities, but you low level vermin don't need to know about them," said Naruto holding his sword slightly slanted.

The Orc narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Before he held up Ino by her hair making her scream. "As long as I have this bitch you won't do anything!" yelled the leader.

Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance, but smirked as he saw a black figure rush in and grab Ino before taking off into the sky. "Better late then never Duck-head," said Naruto.

Sakura huffed. "I wish you'd hold me like that sometimes Sasuke-Kun," muttered Sakura.

Ino opened her eyes and blushed up a storm. She was in the arms of what could only be a Angel. He was almost as tall as Naruto with black hair in the shape of a duck's ass, black eyes, wearing a gray shirt that was opened revealing his chest, black pants, black boots, and a sword across his waist on his back was a pair of black wings.

Species: Fallen Angel

Rank: High C

Unique traits: Black angel wings

Discribtion: A sub species of Angel that were kicked out of heaven because of falling to one of the 7 deadly sins.

"What are you doing Naruto? This should have been over already," said Sasuke.

Naruto smirked. "I was waiting for Tio," said Naruto.

Before anyone could do anything else a person in heavy armor appeared and slammed into the last three people not including the boss. The Orc leader looked scared now as the last person stood at full height easily towering over the red haired -formerly blond- boy.

"Let the girl go, before it gets bad for you," said Tio.

The Orc leader growled before putting his claws near ino's throat. "If you think for one second I'm gonna submit then your damn fools!" yelled the Leader.

"I don't think so," said a voice in front of him.

The Leader looked and saw Naruto in front on him with his once kodachi sized blade now no longer then 6 inches long.

" **Secret Technique: Crusher Blast!** " yelled Naruto throwing a punch forward.

The Orc was sent into the wall of the school with his eyes rolling into the back of his eyes as he was now down and out. Naruto pulled his fist out of the Orc's stomach.

Naruto slashed his sword making the blade fade. Naruto turned to kakashi who was being assisted by two policemen as a detective walked up. He looked like a generic Japanese cop. He had black hair that was slicked back, a brown suit with a blue tie and a green trench coat.

Naruto smiled at him. "Yo. Dectictive-san hows it's going," said Naruto only to be grabbed by the collar.

"Cut the crap kid! You just broke the freaking law. You and your pink haired friend. Your both going to booking," said the Detective.

A female officer approached Sakura. She had long green hair, yellow eyes, massive F-cup breasts.

"I think you'd better take your hands off my operatives, if you know what's good for you," said a voice behind the cop.

The Detective turned and looked at the person behind him. It was a rather beautiful woman. She was about 5'9, with D-cup breasts, long legs, and finally wide hips. She wore a white button up shirt, black blazer, black skirt, stockings, high heels and a pair of black shades.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Detective.

The woman smirked, before removing her shades showing honey-brown eyes. "I'm Agent Amanda Smith. The young man your holding you is my agent. I would like you to release him," said Smith with a smile as she removed her bade showing that she was a member of M.O.N

The detective reached into Naruto's pocket and pulled out a badage and ID. The female did the same

Agent class 3

Uzumaki, Naruto

Badge Id #: 46985

Agent class 3

Haruno, Sakura

Badge ID #: 89672

The detective looked at Smith. "I don't give a damn if these two work for you or not they volated the rules of the HME bill!" yelled the Detective

"Under the Role that they have been assigned. Agents Uzumaki and Haruno are the exception to the role as they are EQUALIZERS. The bill doesn't apply to them unless they abuse their position," said Smith.

The detective growled, before releasing Naruto and stalking away with the female following him. He stopped and turned to Smith.

"My name is Kohaku, Daisuke. This isn't over," said the man.

The young woman bowed. "I'm Yukihira Sora," said the girl.

Smith turned to Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tio. "So who wants to eat Yakasoba?"

the members of the Special task force all fell down.

0000000000000000000

Killjoy: Where the hell is my Jamacan Coffee

Zaara: (Sips from mug, before looking at Killjoy) Smith-san said this was genric and store bought.

Sakura: (sets down mug with a sigh) That was great

Smith-san: Ahh. So good and smooth. This there more.

Tio: Smith-san. How could you! That is expensive.


End file.
